Dragon Unleashed
by Fenrisulven13
Summary: Not all the fleets of jumpships carrying slaves made it to Terra Nova, Stranded on an unchartered planet thanks to a jump mishap, both Com Guard and their prisoners are totally unaware what has happened to the larger taskforce. And what of the newly birthed clans? This is the sequel to Dragon and the Wolverine and part II in the Rise of the Dragon Saga.
1. A broken enemy

**So, here's my sequel to "The Dragon and the Wolverine" the latter was in many ways the experiment and if you haven't read that I recommend you stop reading this right this moment and read the other story before reading this… I mean it, you really should stop reading this story right now unless you have already read the first story.**

 **.**

 **.**

… **What are y'all deaf? Unless you have read the "Dragon and the Wolverine" story you should really stop reading now…**

 **.**

… **Don't eyeball me….**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Also thanks to doctor Anthony for proof reading.**

 **AND of course, I own neither of the franchises Terra Nova (as it would've never been cancelled had I owned it) or BattleTech…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

… **...…. Panpour system, Late 3048 …**

.

.

.

Within the ComStar Phoenix Armada in far orbit around the Panpour system,

"This is command, all ships of the first taskforce prepare to jump in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…" And then the first part of the armada jumped out to the first of many waypoints along the route that would take them to their final target… Terra Nova.

And soon after more smaller fleets started jumping out, this was done as they all couldn't risk jumping all together as that could rouse too much suspicion, and most of them would stop at Nova Roma to start to build up the necessary base facilities for a civilization on that remote planet.

At last there were only two fleets left, the commanding officers of the two smaller taskforces contacted each other,

"This is jumpship Tydirium of Taskforce Leprechaun, do you read?" The Adept in charge contacted his fellow on the other taskforce.

"This is Jumpship Apollo of taskforce Baptiste, receiving." The other adept acknowledged,

"I guess it is our turn to jump now, make sure to slave-circuit the ships." The first said,

"I'm unsure of that." The other said,

"How so." The first queried,

"We're picking up some weird readings from our scans of the area." The other explained,

"Probably just some gravitational shadows from the others jumping out. Ready for jump." The first adept reported and then as the Taskforce _Leprechaun_ started its jump sequence… All of a sudden, the darkness of space lit up with lightning storms happening around the two small fleets,

"Some anomaly, sir." The bridge officer reported after having checked the scans that were going haywire,

"Adept, engineering is reporting instability in the jump drive."

"Stop the jump immediately!" The first adept ordered in panic,

But too late…

As the same was happening on both taskforces and soon both flashed out of existence in a wildly unstable lightning storm that seemed as if both fleets simply were torn apart.

On the planet Panpour several hours later when the incident was reported, it was given the same air of space anomalous status as when the _Pilgrim_ disappeared, it would eventually draw the eyes of others searching for answers years later and numerous stories would eventually come into being.

…

…

…

 **Unchartered system, late 3049, three months after the second battle of Terra Nova.**

.

.

.

This was a disaster, as Taskforce Leprechaun which had been the largest of the two, but only about half of it had apparently made it, though with every jump drive completely inoperable thanks to the anomaly.

William Clarkson,

The Adept in charge had managed to get things organized, despite not even knowing where exactly they had ended up.

They had quickly unloaded the slaves; this lot had been taken from a world neighbouring Panpour and had been filled with more of those _Celtic_ _reactionaries_ , everyone all but refusing to acknowledge any other language than that gibberish of theirs, luckily on the remaining ships they had brought interpreters to at least be able to tell the slaves what to do… Not that the Adept doubted they at least understood English, it was their near refusal to work that was the problem.

Though the slaves seemed to like the planet despite being slaves on it, William hated the word and refused to use that term.

The two things of significant note were; first the gigantic clover like trees all green that dotted in small forest-like clusters, and what looked like sheep both rams and ewes, the only difference was that these _sheep_ were HUGE, easily the size of small Terran elephants, and at first they had caused some problems for the ComStar troops on patrol until they had managed to get the Irish labourers into building some proper walls.

While the few _mercenaries_ that had accompanied them simply sat on their lazy arses doing nothing.

One of those _rams_ had attacked and taken down a heavy battlemech…

Adept Clarkson was sitting in his office and going through reports of how the slaves had now elected a representative among them, some woman named Michaela Collins, and she had demanded an _audience_ – her own words – with him.

There was a knock on the door,

"Enter." William answered, and soon a relatively young and rather beautiful woman with long brown hair in a braid were let into his office, her frail appearance hid the fact that she looked stern as her eyes was a cobalt blue, and she strode in, her back was straight, and even in the loose-fitting work overall, she looked almost regal to him.

William couldn't help but admire her beauty not to mention her courage, He had heard that the larger part of the taskforce that had been aiming for this _Terra Nova_ was chuck full of mostly disgraced mercenaries or outright bandits, and they weren't known for their kind nature.

William got up and extended his hand in greeting, Collins simply crossed her arms on her chest and stared at him,

"I am Michaela Collins; my people have elected me to speak for them." She said with a voice though soft and lovely – even her Irish accent – did not belittle her beauty, her voice was still full of contempt.

"Ah, Miss Collins, a pleasure to meet you." He slowly retracted his hand,

"Please, sit down." He then said and showed her the chair opposite him on the other side of his desk.

Michaela sat down and crossed her legs,

"Some of your soldiers have made advancements towards many of us, we may be your slaves, and will obey you – To a limit of course. If these _advancements_ continue…" Michaela said getting right to the point,

William frowned,

"I can assure you Miss Collins that if any of the soldiers under my command do anything… dishonourable, I will personally have them whipped." He assured her, she didn't seem very convinced,

"Look, for the _record_ , I do not support slavery, but I have my orders." He said trying to smooth over,

"Obeying orders is a very old excuse Adept Clarkson." Michaela pointed out,

"We are your prisoners, and we will not become friends with any of your people. Our people always had their doubts about ComStar, and it is obvious for good reason." She started and then took on a more softer tone,

"But, at the moment, I'm here to ask your _permission_ to build a temple, not a big one, but enough so that my people can at least feel some normalcy. In return we will obey your orders and those of your people, as long as they are to our benefit or do not infringe upon our human rights." She then said,

William had really no problem with religion even that archaic Celtic thing of these people, despite what _some_ of his superiors thought.

"You have it, I will make a proclamation to my soldiers about this, and I promise that about the _advancements_ … they will stop. I'll even make sure those mercenaries are kept on a tight leach." He promised, Michaela nodded and a faint smile lit up her face and she rose from her chair and now she extended her hand,

"I believe we have an accord Adept Clarkson." She then said,

William took her hand and smiled as well as he could.

"We do." He replied.

" _If only everything went this well_?" He thought…

…

…

…

A few weeks later, it was early morning, William was awoken by pounding on his door.

"Yes, what is it?" He half yelled as he was stumbling out of bed trying to get his uniform on.

He managed to get moderately presentable and opened the door that slid to the side with the usual electronic swoosh sound.

"What is it?" He then queried to the soldier standing at attention before him,

"Sir, we have picked up a transmission coming from the outer system,

"A transmission, by whom?" William asked, he was immediately filled with hope

Maybe the greater taskforce had finally found them?

Months earlier they had used the equipment they had and set up an orbital tracking station by dismantling two of their largely derelict jumpships, and a third that acted as a relay station farther out the system, to act as an early warning system.

William walked back into his quarters and quickly dressed properly and then walked to his command centre in the middle of the primary settlement which had been the primary slave camp, though William refused to call it the latter and had ordered his soldiers to do the same as well as respecting the labourers.

The orders had been very unpopular and there had been reports of mutterings among the men and women of his command.

When they got the command centre he was quickly briefed by his second in command of the situation,

"We just got the scan data back from the relay ship, and it looks like a corvette just jumped into the outer system and it seems to be heading here – fast." The second reported,

"Have we tried opening coms with them?" William asked, but the second shook his head,

"Yes sir, but they aren't responding." The second replied,

"Could it be something wrong with either our or their equipment maybe?" William asked,

"No, our equipment is working fine and so are theirs, they are receiving our coms – they just don't answer." The second said with a worried look,

Adept William Clarkson looked at the data and frowned,

"Hey, this ship looks like one of ours." He mumbled,

"Contact the relay ship, and have them do more scans." He ordered,

"Yes sir." The second responded.

…

…

…

On the Relay ship the commanding officer Adept John Thompson received his orders,

" _Not much else we can do in any case_." He thought glumly, this assignment was boring.

Adept Clarkson had sent many of the dissenting ComStar personnel here as they had protested against treating those damned reactionaries nicely.

" _Well, as soon as we re-establish contact with ComStar, I'll make a full report on Clarkson's treasonous behaviour_." He thought and ordered more detailed scans to be made of the oncoming vessel,

"Sir, readings and visual indicate a corvette sized warship, the scan comes back as… it's one of ours." The scan technician reported and the bridge erupted into a chorus of whoops and happy shouts.

"Quiet down." Thompson ordered and then as the corvette came in closer they could see it was loaded with three dropships – and one of the dropships detached from the warship and approached the relay-ship.

"I don't recognize those markings though." Thompson noted as there were markings of a yellow or golden… dinosaur looking creature on the sides – almost like heraldry of some kind.

"Sir, they're hailing us." The com tech reported,

"Put it through." Thompson ordered, though he had a bad feeling about it all, ComStar usually did not allow crews to _paint_ their ships like this…

…

…

…

On the planet, in the command centre, Adept William Clarkson was getting impatient,

"Why don't they respond?!" He wondered,

"Sir, I lost contact with the relay ship." The com officer reported,

This was getting worrisome as all they could do was watch as the warship came closer,

"Sir, by the speed their going, they're going to be here in less than six days." The com officer noted.

There was some commotion outside, and soon after the door to the command centre opened and Adept Francis Graham, a fifty-year-old bald man that had come along largely as a _political_ officer came marching in followed by some of the few mercenaries that had been on the fleet along with some of the dissenting Com Guard soldiers.

"Adept William Clarkson, by the authority that Precentor Henry Radcliff gave me, I'm officially relieving you of your command." He said and before anyone could do anything his soldiers was pointing their weapons at Clarkson and his subordinates,

"This is mutiny Graham!" Clarkson growled,

"You are the mutineer, as you went against orders about the slaves." Graham retorted and pointed his laser pistol at Clarkson,

"Now, do us all a favour and surrender so that at least your men won't come to any harm." He then said smiling,

Clarkson knew about Graham, that he was as corrupt as they come, Graham was basically a stooge to Henry Radcliff,

Clarkson and his Com Guard personnel raised their hands up in surrender…

…

…

…

 **Well, this was the first chapter of the sequel to "The Dragon and the Wolverine".**

 **Please review and tell me what you think of it.**


	2. Battle Challenge

**So, here's chapter 2, sorry for the delay as I had a severe case of the writer's block.**

 **Also check out my favourite author's list if you like really good fics among them some masterly written TN fics.**

 **But here goes, and thanks to doctor Anthony for proof reading and writing some scenes in my earlier and current project.**

 **I do not own any of these great franchises (Damn shame)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Clarkson and his staff was unceremoniously marched off to the main brig to the surprise and growing fear of those that had in recent months gone from being captives to almost equal,

Michaela Collins was one of those worried what might happen now.

Graham looked around and saw the crowd gathering,

"Round up the labourers and get them back inside their barracks." He ordered,

One of the officers looked puzzled,

"What is going on here? We take orders from Adept Clarkson." She asked,

"Adept Clarkson and his staff have been arrested." Graham answered,

"On what charge?" Another officer demanded to know,

"You'll do as you're ordered, or I can always let the mercenaries do the _rounding_ _up_." Graham said smiling menacingly.

The officer that had spoken up first gasped at the implication and ordered her soldiers to as gently as possible to start getting the _labourers_ into their barracks.

Meanwhile the command centre got a message from the waystation jumpship.

"This is Captain LaMotte to command, do you read?" The mercenary officer of the ship called,

"This is command, what's your status over?" The officer now in charge replied,

"The warship seems to be heading for the planet but they have detached a dropship that is now heading our way, they still don't answer any of our coms." The _mercenary_ captain reported,

"Weird, it could be that their com equipment is damaged from fighting those renegades and is sending over someone to use your equipment, anything else over?" The ground officer said,

"Yeah, the markings on both the warship and the dropship are completely unfamiliar to any ComStar markings I've seen." The merc drawled out, then his eyes shot up,

"Wait, we're getting some kind of signal now…" The bandit captain started but the rest was disrupted by static,

"What happened?" The ground officer queried, but nothing but static

"Jumpship Eagle, what is your status, over?" The officer asked but were met only by static,

After a few more tries equally as fruitless he instead contacted his superior Adept Francis Graham.

"Adept Graham, please report to the command centre immediately." He called.

This was getting weird…

…

…

…

Under loud protests the Irish labourers were herded into the barracks and locked inside.

Clarkson was in the brig wondering how he was going to manage to turn this around, but he could not see how as he knew that he had deviated a little from orders during the circumstances, and that he did not support slavery and after learning the truth – enough of it anyway – to understand that his superiors had betrayed every ideal however moderately right or wrong of the old Star League.

Radcliff was a maniac… A textbook dictator…

"What shall we do now Adept?" One of his junior officers asked anxiously,

"All is not lost, we still have some supporters among the units, right?" Clarkson replied,

"Yeah of course, I don't think many if any at all like that pompous ashat Graham." A non-com pointed out.

"Good, but for now we lay low, something tells me that the warship coming in may not be what we expected." He said, he could not be sure, but it was all the _hope_ he had…

…

…

…

At the Command centre after Graham had arrived.

"Well, what is it, have our ship contacted us yet?" He asked impatiently,

"No sir, no communication what so ever but the captain of the waystation ship was about to report on that they were getting a signal and then I lost contact with them."

"Ah, inform me as soon as they do." Graham growled and went to his new quarters, it wasn't really necessary for him to take over Clarkson's quarters as they would soon be rescued, but it was important from a symbolic point that he showed the other Com Guard personnel and especially that rabble of labourers to know who was in charge…

…

…

…

A few days later as Graham was in the command centre with his loyal officers that were mostly disgraced mercenaries.

There had been some reports of minor problems from mostly the outlying camps and of the slaves _muttering_ , but one of these reports had been an outright declaration of mutiny where the Com Guard personnel that was obviously loyal to that traitor Clarkson, they had declared that they refused to take any more orders from command unless Clarkson was restored to his command and they had even had the audacity to free and arm the slaves…

After the large patrols, he had sent reported that the camp had been stripped of everything of use and abandoned, but Graham was not worried.

" _No matter, after we establish contact with higher command, we'll smoke them out like the vermin they are_." Graham thought as he threw the plexpad away,

"Adept, we're getting a signal from the ship now." The ComStar corvette had been settling into orbit during the morning and Graham and his loyalists had been waiting anxiously, Graham wondered why they had still not re-established contact the _Eagle_ but chalked it down to faulty equipment, it had after all been a temporary upgrade they had done on the disabled jumpship's com equipment.

It could have simply burned out?

"Attention Com Guard and their bandit lackeys. We are Clan Dragon, a full Guarde have come to render justice on you as well as to free the slaves on this planet. What forces dare oppose us?" Came a stern male voice through the communication speakers.

Graham stared at the nearest speaker in utter befuddlement…

…

…

…

Graham tried composing himself.

" _Clan_ what now?" One of his mercenary officers exclaimed.

Graham silenced the others and then turned to the screen that for some reason was still showing sound but no image.

"Look, whoever you are. That ship you are hailing from is of ComStar origin, I have no time for jokes." Graham growled impatiently to the person on the _other_ side of the link.

"You refuse my Battle Challenge?" Came the reply.

Now Graham was beyond impatience now he was downright angry.

"Enough of this nonsense!" He shouted.

"What's to stop us from using the labourers here as human shields to get you to back off?!" He then growled into the screen.

There was silence from the com unit and then…

"I was going to allow you the opportunity of an honourable battle – perhaps even a duel. But you have thrown away any such chance with your impotent rant not to mention that cowardly threat. Now you shall feel the full force of the Dragon's wrath!" And then the communication was cut.

Graham stared at the screen for a few moments and then composed himself.

"Go to full alert. Call out every unit, let's show whoever these punks are the price of messing with ComStar!" He bellowed.

And as the alarms went off blaring the rebel units of renegade Com Guard and former slaves had been moving for a raid to liberate their original commander at first halted as they thought they had been noticed…

…

…

…

"What the hell is wrong with our orbital defences?" Graham bellowed – orbital defence was a rather exaggeration as those defences was simply jumpships that had been so damaged apart from the KF drives being damaged also the main engines apart from some thrusters being completely inoperable and had been _refitted_ to act as orbital defence batteries.

"I don't know sir. Most aren't responding to our hails." The Com officer reported.

"Get them back!" Graham ordered angrily.

He turned to look at another screen where he could see information on the units loyal to him – their numbers and positions on the planet, he had made sure that the majority of the forces be stationed at the main base but close to the labour barracks to make sure that this upstart _Clan_ _Dragon_ wouldn't try anything like orbital bombardment, it was a dirty – not to mention against the Ares Convention – trick but Francis Graham didn't care, he cared only to win at any cost…

…

…

…

At the complex that was now used to imprison Adept Clarkson and the Com Guard and other ComStar personnel loyal to him.

They could all hear the alarms going off and William knew that his suspicions about the new arrivals was correct…

Whoever they were they were obviously not with ComStar.

"Adept, who do you think the new arrivals are?" Another officer asked from the corner he was sitting in.

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea Watkins, they can't be the garden variety Periphery lowlifes – not this far out in the deep Periphery." Clarkson replied, he suspected that these must be from that _Clan Wolverine_ or allies of the same, as he like many of the mid to high-ranking officers had been given the information about the primary purpose of their expedition.

Then the double doors to the warehouse where Graham's loyalists had locked them into opened.

The men and women that had remained loyal to Clarkson stood up, bracing themselves for the worst…

…

…

…

Graham had called out every unit loyal to him to defend the camp and had now, he was walking his _Flashman_ heavy battlemech onto the street just outside the main headquarters building.

The enemy would have to fight them street by street if they wanted them.

"Alert, hostile dropships sighted." They could hear through the coms as they all prepared themselves.

"Don't march out to meet them, let these Periphery scum come to us." Graham ordered, if they could use the civilian labourers as human shields they may actually be able to defend especially if the enemies cared for those mongrels that much.

"These are probably some enthusiastic pups with delusions of grandeur, so let them come to us. Worst case scenario we simply use the labourers as hostages." He added and tried sounding reassuringly, these Periphery inbreeds _did_ after all managed to get their hands on a warship.

Graham and his troops could now see a dropship coming in for landing about a kilometre outside the main base camp.

"I want the tank units at every side street to flank them as they come, make sure that our mech units conduct a fighting retreat to the centre so we can funnel these barbarians and let them pay for every inch of ground!" Graham bellowed to his troops through the com and his voice sounded more assured than he actually felt.

At the outskirts of the massive slave-labour camp, the first troops loyal to Graham as well as those rebelling units loyal to Clarkson – that was now slowly moving towards the _colony_ could see the enemy dropship – an _Excalibur_ class military dropship – having landed and was now disgorging its hostile _passengers_ …

…

…

…

"Well, what're ye waiting for, a written invitation to the rebellion?" Shouted a voice of someone Clarkson knew all too well.

"Captain Frost?!" He shouted happily.

"The same, Adept Clarkson." Svetlana Frost answered.

Svetlana had been commanding her own mercenary unit the _Kievan Warriors_ Company that had gotten into trouble thanks to a brawl with the house troops of some planetary lord and Svetlana had inadvertently killed his son as the man had lunged for her knife.

That very same lord had then reported the unit and accused them of murdering his son and it had gone downhill after that and the unit had been judged disgraced, so when ComStar had offered to hire them the _Kievan Warriors_ had jumped at the bit for an honest job… that is until they found out they were _helping_ to enslave tens of thousands of innocent people.

So, when a couple of Com Guard units _rebelled_ her unit followed.

Svetlana smiled.

"Never thought I'd bailing you out of jail of all people." She chuckled.

They quickly left the building.

"Where's the rest of the _rebels_?" William asked.

"They're at the edge of that forest waiting for us." Frost answered.

"Call them to the slave barracks and lead us to whatever vehicles there are left." William demanded.

"May I ask what for?" Svetlana asked curiously.

"That murdering madman Graham is going to use the slaves as hostages and I don't know what those newcomers are planning but I refuse to allow him to murder innocent people." William explained as he together with the men and women loyal to him turned to run for the mech yard.

"You with me? I can't promise that we'll get out of this even if this _Clan Wolverine_ take Graham down they may simply be the lesser of two evils." He said.

They all stopped

"Actually, the guys landing right over there, are Clan _Dragon_. But sure, I'm with ya." Svetlana said as she turned and jogged to behind the main prison building.

William Clarkson stared after her in befuddlement at the new developments.

" _Who or what the hell are Clan Dragon, this was never in any of the briefings?!_ " He thought and then ran for the Mech yard.

Svetlana swore in Ukrainian as she quickly climbed into her own _Cyclops_ heavy command battlemech that she had parked behind the prison building.

"Well, here goes nothing." She muttered as she powered up her battlemech and contacted the rest of the rebels.

"This is Captain Frost. Kievan Warriors move into the main camp to the slave barracks." She ordered.

"Com Guard units loyal to Clarkson, your CO are free and await you at the same location." She simply said knowing full well allies or not these Com Guard units would never obey her – they had enough problem working WITH her.

By now the alarms were blaring all over the huge camp as her computer notified her of unknown dropship landing just outside the massive camp- _city_ …

…

…

…

Clarkson and those of his loyalists that were mechwarriors made it safely to the mech yard and entered their battlemechs while the others raided the weapons storehouses near the yard.

As Clarkson manoeuvred his _Excalibur_ out of the yard.

"Alright, people, I want the infantry to guard the entrances to the labour compound, battlemechs on me, we will put ourselves in between the ´compound and Graham's as well as whatever those others are, our job here is to protect the labourers at all costs." He ordered.

"And maybe win back what honour the Com Guard have lost." He added and marched his mech into position.

He checked his computer of the area where the new arrivals had landed and it was a formidable force, there was at least a couple of dozen battlemechs and various vehicles, though strangely most of the force seemed to lay back while a smaller force consisting of only battlemechs of configurations he could not fully recognize except for a few, he counted five mech configurations in this _advance_ group.

Though the larger group had several mech configurations he did recognize some even had designations of actual Com Guard battlemechs.

"I take it that the assault on this Terra Nova did not go so well." He noted, he suspected as much considering the corvette that they had spotted a week earlier reportedly seemed to have ComStar designation in their computer.

Then both Graham and Clarkson received an open communication from the leading group of battlemechs.

"Attention Com Guard and bandits, I am Knight Marcus Reynolds of Clan Dragon's Excalibur Lance, I challenge the leader of this slave camp to come forth and do battle with my unit, which among your warriors have the courage to face us?" Came the challenge…

…

…

…

 **That was chapter 2 finally, sorry for me taking so long but I've been dealing with some personal problems that has taken up my time.  
Please read and review and tell me what you think of the chapter.**


	3. Dragon's Claws

**First as usual, thanks to doctor anthony for proof reading and advice.**

 **And a big thanks to all you that followed my first story in this saga, hope you'll enjoy this just as much.**

.

.

.

.

As the rebels came marching out of the forest and advanced to take up at blocking positions around the slave barracks, the new arrivals seemed to momentarily halt their advance.

Then they could see mercenary mechs and other vehicles coming their way from inside the huge camp/city, they were piloting a motley mix of light to medium battlemechs, mostly Locusts and the occasional Chameleon and couple of light armoured vehicles – NOT much of a problem for Clarkson's loyalists and their allies.

The leader of the mercenary unit guarding the slave barracks contacted Clarkson,

"Where'd you come from?" He asked confused in a _southern American_ accent, as he didn't recognize them and had been told that his unit would guard the slaves and if need be, use them as hostages, he wasn't too happy about such tactics but he was even less happy about dying also.

"This is Adept Clarkson, stand down mercenaries or fall before us." Clarkson snapped and ordered his unit to form up with him.

The mercenary seeing his unit was outnumbered as well as outgunned.

"The hell with this, I'm not getting paid to die on this godforsaken planet." He mumbled.

"Adept Clarkson, we're standing down." The mercenary officer replied to Clarkson's order.

"Okay guys, stand down, this ain't worth getting' killed over." He ordered…

…

…

…

Graham from his own _Flashman_ – a heavy battlemech that to some resembled an egg with arms and legs on it also referred to as _Flashbulb_ for its energy configuration – checked his computer over the oncoming mechs and then contacted Clarkson.

"Well, well, well. Clarkson, looks like you had more friends among the men than I thought." Graham noted.

"We could join forces against these Periphery scum." Graham then proposed.

Clarkson ignored him and opened up a commlink channel on an open frequency.

"Attention unknown forces, whoever you are, I'm sending a marking on our mechs and vehicles and declaring that we will only be defending the forced labourers on this base and will not attack or in any way hinder your progress." He openly declared.

"Why you stinking traitor!" Graham growled as his furious face showed up on Clarkson's view screen, but he then got a communication.

"This is Knight Marcus Reynolds of Clan Dragon. Your declaration has been received and acknowledged. We accept your neutrality for now, please remain at your positions." The communication came through and now Clarkson could see the face of a very young handsome man on his view screen.

"Well, he hardly looked like some _inbred_ Periphery denizen?!" William chuckled to himself.

"What kind of battlemech is that Adept?" One of his mechwarriors wondered.

"I don't know, it looks kinda like an Axman on steroids." William replied and checked the new mechs coming at the camp's main entrance.

Most of them looked to be in pristine condition, and many of them looked like Com Guard battlemechs, he could spot at least two _Shootist_ battlemechs among them.

" _Definitely didn't go well at Terra Nova then_?" He thought, he only hoped this _Clan Dragon_ would honour the neutrality, either way Adept William Clarkson knew they wouldn't stand a chance if these warriors didn't honour their word.

Either way the Com Guard units and the former slave labourers as well as the mercenaries loyal to him was still stranded on an alien world.

Now they could see the battle starting with the first engagement at the main gates…

…

…

…

Graham listened to the com chatter coming from his mercenary forces at the main gate.

"This is Sun to all mechs open fire." Came the female voice from a commander of a lance of mercenary battlemechs at the main gate.

"It's no good, I just got my mechs left arm chopped off… OH SHIT! He just lopped off the other one!" Came the frantic voice of one of her subordinates.

"Somebody, get this asshole off me!" Came a panicked communication from yet another.

Moments later he could hear…

"I've had it. Ejecting!" Came one com chatter which became the dominant except for one or two possible death screams.

"Command, this is Captain Sun, we've been overwhelmed. I repeat we've been over…" The communication was interrupted by static, and Graham could see how the last _friendly_ mech signature disappeared from his scanner.

"Amateurs, they started firing too early." Graham mumbled annoyed.

"Westin, you take your unit and retake control of the labour district." He then ordered.

"What shall I do if Clarkson resists?" Westin asked.

"If you meet with any hindrance, you wipe them out… ALL OF THEM!" Graham thundered.

Westin sighed and him and his unit started moving towards the Labour district… This district was the largest part of the main camp though there were many smaller such camps scattered around…

…

…

…

At the main _Labour_ District Clarkson was making sure to post a couple of mechs as guards at the entrance, as around this particular district were a secondary wall – not to deter a more determined invader but enough to keep unaugmented people out and the slaves inside – When he was contacted by Michaela Collins.

"Adept, I'm seeing two forces moving on this district, one is coming from the central HQ grounds and the other is obviously coming from this Clan Dragon, from the part of their forces that stopped outside the camp." She pointed out in her Irish accent.

Clarkson noted that some of Michaela's fellow ex-slaves had commandeered some mechs – mostly workmechs with rudimentary weapons at best as well as some light vehicles – she herself had taken over a _Command & Control_ vehicle and a some of her _officers_ was piloting UrbanMechs and they seemed to know what they were doing.

Clarkson wasted no time and contacted the approaching clan force, he could see on his computer this force was more mostly battlemechs and a large number of APCs.

"Clan Dragon forces, we can handle this, please do not enter the Labour district." He declared.

"Don't worry Com Guard, we'll keep out of the district, but our orders are to neutralise all hostile forces and protect the forced labourers." Came the reply and Clarkson could see a man in his mid-twenties with an unshaven chin and dark hair.

"And you are?" Clarkson asked now haven gotten used to this _Marcus_ _Reynolds_.

"Oh, my manners! My name is Victor Daniels at your service." Said the man in Clarkson's viewscreen smirking.

"You may have known me simply as the _Operative_." Daniels added and Clarkson gaped at the viewscreen.

…

…

…

For Adept Graham's forces things were not looking bright, the renegades had broken through the main gates to the base more easily than he had foreseen.

Most of the mercenary in that part of the base had either surrendered or been destroyed, but the enemy had not even gone anywhere near the forces he had positioned near and enroute to the centre of the base.

Graham was getting worried when he got a communication he had been desperately waiting for.

"Graham here, what do you got for me?" He asked.

"Adept Graham, we managed to fix it." Came the reply and Graham smiled, he looked over how the battle was unfolding or rather how badly his forces were losing, and then made a decision…

…

…

…

Westin's unit was approaching the labour district.

"Attention labourers, return to your barracks and you won't get hurt." Westin commanded in a stern tone.

The reply didn't take long.

"We will never surrender to the likes of you bandit and don't even think of calling your former colleagues here as we're riding their mechs and vehicles at the moment." Michaela Collins replied defiantly.

"Fools!" Westin hissed.

"Alright, looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way then." He mumbled and then contacted his unit.

"Roc, you and your lance take the left flank and Worm, you and your lance take the right and I'll take the middle, we outflank and then encircle them." He ordered his two junior MechWarrior officers.

"Duke, you and your SRM-tanks and infantry stay behind but do not engage as I don't wanna risk any friendly fire, just keep an eye out just in case those _clan_ people break through." He ordered to the third.

"But we're only piloting light mechs, are you sure we don't need the extra firepower boss?" Worm noted anxiously – he was always the cautious one and Westin had relied on that as well but this time they were fighting labourers not mechwarriors.

"Quit your cringing Worm, this'll be easy, a few shots from this little cannon and they'll go scurrying back to their barracks." Roc said mockingly.

"Screw you Roc!" Worm retorted angrily.

"Alright that's enough the both of ya!" Westin ordered sternly as they started moving into their assigned positions.

"Worm, they're pretty much farmers with pitchforks not warriors, so suck up and advance!" Westin ordered sternly.

A few minutes later they were in position and started moving in on the mutineers and their charges.

Worm – his callsign – was the first one to run into trouble as a unit from this _Clan Dragon_ suddenly appeared.

He contacted Westin.

"Ah, Captain, I've got a problem here." Worm reported anxiously.

Before Westin could answer.

"Attention bandit, I am Pilgrim Samantha Jones of Clan Dragon. The so called _labour_ district is out of bounds. I suggest you find a more honourable target." The commanding officer of the Clan Dragon unit said as her face came into Westin's viewscreen.

"You look lovely little girl, maybe you should just back off and leave this to us civilized folk?!" Westin taunted this Jones looked rather pretty actually.

"I actually didn't think creeps like you existed anymore, you will feel the wrath of the Dragon's claws!" Pilgrim Jones hissed angrily.

And with that she cut the com and the engagement began.

On Worm's end things got heated for them as the new arrivals started their assault.

"Shit, can't we talk about this?" He pleaded into his com to this _Pilgrim_ Jones.

"Worm, stop your snivelling and take care of that nuisance." Westin ordered he knew Worm had a tendency to be jittery.

Most of the mechs they were piloting was _Urban_ mechs which were ideal for the urban-like terrain.

"What is this shit?" Worm screamed in befuddlement.

"They're using Com Guards battlemechs!" He finished as one of his _Urban_ mechs got hit by a _Shootist_ firing its pulse lasers causing the much smaller mech to stagger from the laser barrage.

"Lieutenant, my mech's had it." Came the mechwarrior's voice through the com to Worm…

…

…

…

The lieutenant of Westin's _West Enders_ mercenary unit with the callsign Roc liked to constantly tease Lieutenant Worm for the latter's cautiousness actually had to eat his own words when he – believing he was going to flank some wayward labourers with a few workmechs and some blasters – realised his mistake when his unit came under attack by some elements of the _Kievan_ _Warriors_ mercenary unit.

"What the shit is this? Captain we've marched straight into a trap!" Duke growled into his com to Westin.

"Someone has screwed up here." Westin hisses mostly to himself and then he sees from his position that several of his own mechwarriors disappear from his scanner as those former slave labourers counter attack with more than just some improvised weaponry plus being supported by the mutineers along with several members of the _Kievan_ _Warriors_ unit.

"Frost what in the name of God's backside are you doing?" He shouts into the com but are seemingly ignored so he decides to contact the central Plaza instead.

"Adept Graham this is Captain Westin of the West Enders mercenary company, we have encountered heavy resistance, requesting reinforcements over!" He shouts through the com but no response.

"Captain we're being picked apart!" Comes a frantic communication from Worm.

"Get it together Worm, just hold on for a few more moments." Westin ordered but are interrupted as his _Chameleon_ took a SRM hit to the front torso that did little damage but still caused the 50-ton battlemech to shake…

…

…

…

At the left flank – or rather what was left of it – Roc put his _Jenner_ into overdrive as he tried his best to avoid being blasted by the mutineer battlemechs.

Yet another of his mechs got hit and toppled from a missile barrage next to his own battlemech.

"OHSHITOHSHIT! I should have listened to my sister and stayed back on Rasalhague rather than getting my ass shot off here, at least there I'd be safe!" He blabbed in panic as he tried to regroup what was left of his lance but…

A hit from an infantry laser impacted his back torso and he turned around and saw a few of those damn _labourers_ firing their miniscule weapons.

He grimaced angrily.

"I will not get taken down by some pathetic ragtag militia!" He growled and took aim with his mech's machinegun and managed to kill a few of the _militiamen_.

The three _UrbanMechs_ still in operation under his command likewise opened fire as they caught up to him causing the remaining militia to retreat.

"HA that got ya!" He shouted in triumph but then his momentary high spirits sank like a stone as a lone _Excalibur_ heavy battlemech with Com Guard markings stepped out of the rubble that had been the wall separating the Labour district from the rest of the base.

"You seem brave when you fight against untrained militiamen bandit scum, let's see how you handle a trained MechWarrior like myself." The voice of Adept William Clarkson spat through the com.

"Open fire, take this loudmouth down!" Roc ordered and all three of his remaining _UrbanMechs_ opened fire with everything they had.

Roc fired all his SRM that was easily neutralised by the Anti-Missile System of the _Excalibur_.

Clarkson checked his combat computer and saw that the damages was minimal and opened fire calmly taking out one the hostile mechs and now he was joined by the Irish militiamen as two captured _UrbanMechs_ came walking and took positions beside his _Excalibur_ and concentrated their fire on the remaining bandit mechs.

"Irish militiamen, you concentrate on those remaining UrbanMechs and I'll take care of the Jenner." He simply said and charged after the _Jenner_.

"Lieutenant my mech's had it EJECTING!" Roc heard from one of his now two remaining mechwarriors and as now the militiamen had regrouped and charged forward again helping the captured battlemechs attack his last _UrbanMech_ that soon went down as those damn slaves simply crawled all over it and eventually overpowering the MechWarrior inside after having managed to blast open the cockpit.

But Roc had enough trouble of his own as Clarkson in his _Excalibur_ came at him firing some form of weapon that he didn't recognize first blasting right through his _Jenner_ with one shot as if his armour wasn't even there.

WARNING- CENTRAL TORSO HEAVILY DAMAGED- MAIN WEAPONSSYSTEM OFFLINE- His combat computer reported.

"That's it, I'm outa here!" He grumbled and turned his mech around to retreat or rather flee but another shot from the _Excalibur_ 's weird weapon blew his _Jenner_ 's right leg off and his mech started toppling, and with no other choice he hit the ejection button and his cockpit opened up as his pilot chair shot off into the sky as the _Jenner_ toppled to the ground with a heavy metal clanking sound.

He contacted Westin.

"Westin, my lance is down, I just got my mech shot out from under me, LITERALLY!" He reported…

…

…

…

At the central unit Westin got the report from Roc.

"Damnit!" Westin swore loudly and opened a channel to his remaining unit as he knew things was even worse on the right flank as Worm had already bugged out with heavy losses – but at least he had a unit left while Roc – whom always had a history of being headstrong – had basically gotten wiped out.

Worm had reported these _Clan Dragon_ guys had come at them with _Firefly_ battlemechs.

"This is Captain Westin to remaining West Enders, fall back to the central plaza. I repeat full retreat." He ordered.

He then contacted Duke and his SRM-tanks.

"Duke, we're gonna need some covering fire as we retreat." He ordered.

"Yes Captain." Duke replied and moved into position to give the much-needed covering fire with his SRM-tanks…

…

…

…

As the remnants of the _West Enders_ Mercenary company made their way through the largely ruined base and finally got to the central plaza they found it all but abandoned apart from some other mercenary and even a few Com Guard units that looked as if they also had seen better days.

Westin could see there were fires and smoke billowing up farther away from where the other units had come from

"Where the hell is everybody?" Westin demanded to know.

"I have no idea merc, we simply returned here as we lost contact with Graham's units." A Com Guard officer replied.

"The command centre is completely abandoned." Another Com Guard officer reported on an open channel.

"Check the base records." The obviously higher officer ordered.

Though Westin suspected what may have just happened.

Westin listened as well and could definitely hear Graham's voice.

 **Command Centre recordings**

"Adept Graham, we managed to fix it." A voice message could be heard

"Excellent. Order all units currently defending the Central Plaza to retreat to their dropships." Graham's voice could be heard.

"But, what about the others sir?" Another possibly the first voice could be heard as there was some static.

"They've served their purpose, most important is that we get out of here and report back to Radcliff." Graham's powerful voice could be heard once again.

 **The rest of the records was a few loose messages of reports of dropships taking off…**

"I don't believe this, they've abandoned us!?" Another mercenary shouted in disbelief.

"How would they've dun' that? All our jumpships had their KF drives damaged beyond repair, al they'd manage to do was get into orbit and then what?!" Westin argued.

"I think I can answer that mercenary." The first Com Guard officer replied.

"Please enlighten us. But either way I don't think it'll matter much to us." Westin retorted as he could now notice on his scanner that several mech signatures was approaching.

"Graham had even before he seized command ordered several of the ComStar engineers to try and repair one of the jumpships by cannibalising whatever they could find." The Com Guard officer reported and it was clear in her voice that she was less than _happy_ …

 **...**

…

…

.

.

.

 **Finally, I finished this chapter. Sorry for it taking this long, I hope whatever loyal readers I may have has not totally given up on this story.**

 **Please review and tell me what you thought about it.**


	4. Abandoned

**And here's the fourth chapter of the sequel to my (According to some of my readers) epic "The Dragon and the Wolverine" story.**

 **Y'all should only know how much material I have for this particular "Timestream".**

 **Well, as usual thanks to doctor anthony for proof reading.**

 **And also, to authors like Hotpoint for basically giving me the inspiration of such a story and all the Terra Nova writers on my list and others that help keep this excellent fandom alive.**

 **So, here's the chapter.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

At the central Plaza of the Com Guard base

"We need to retreat off world ourselves then before those renegades show up." Another Com Guard acolyte chimed in anxiously.

"And then what? As soon as we hit orbit they'll just pick us off!" Another Com Guard soldier pointed out.

"We can try a break-out into the southern territories." Another mercenary commander proposed.

"They have a warship in orbit that apparently belonged to ComStar, that can easily sniff us out."

"Oh, Fer cryin' out loud! Wake up people, we've been abandoned here. Graham and his closest cronies used us as gunfodder so that they could flee!" Westin growled angrily at them.

"We're screwed then!" Worm exclaimed in despair…

"Calm down Worm." Westin said.

"We're doomed!" Worm whined again.

"Stop whining Worm, we've got to figure this out and we won't with all this gibber-jabber." Duke said with a stressed-out voice.

And as an answer to his words…

"Attention Com Guard and remaining mercenaries, this is Adept William Clarkson, Graham has abandoned you and you are surrounded on all sides." Clarkson commanded on an open channel.

"I'm listening." Westin responded from his mech.

"Wait a minute, we were ordered to defend this place. Are you breaking your contract _mercenary_?" The Com Guard acolyte asked perturbed.

"Save your breath, my contract was with Radcliff and he ain't here!" Westin retorted.

"Besides, we did not sign up to get killed over ComStar's _lofty_ aims, we signed up for the payday." He added.

The _leading_ Com Guard acolyte thought it over and came to a similar conclusion.

"I just picked up a large number of blips on my radar!" Someone said through the coms...

…

…

…

"Attention bandit scum. This is Knight Marcus Reynolds, your cowardly leader has abandoned you and though you do not deserve it I will offer you this chance at an honourable combat, what is your answer query?" Came the voice of this Marcus Reynolds over an open channel.

"Adept Clarkson, what do you suggest we do?" The Com Guard _officer_ asked nervously.

"What's your name soldier?" Clarkson asked.

"Senior Acolyte Scott Picket sir." The young officer replied steadily.

"Alright, I am under a promise not to leave the slave compound so you'll have to decide if you wish to face those _Dragon_ people or realign with my command again." Clarkson said.

After a few more minutes of pointless debate cut short by reports of advancing _clan_ _Dragon_ units everyone was pretty much in agreement and both Westin and Picket sent their replies to Clarkson who then immediately contacted the commander of this Clan Dragon.

"Attention Clan Dragon the Com Guard and Mercenary units have agreed to let me speak for them, what is your reply over?" He said over the com.

Soon he receives a com call.

"Greetings Adept Clarkson, this is Victor Daniels again if you remember me sir." Came the communication.

"Clarkson here, what do the _Dragon_ Clan want?" Clarkson asked warily.

"As my impetuous friend just stated it is quite obvious that your _leaders_ have abandoned you and your warriors, I have managed to calm the young commander that is leading the clan force down somewhat but don't try anything as he was quite annoyed at the behaviour earlier." Daniels responded.

"So? Our forces that were looking for you could be on their way for all I know." Clarkson retorted despite having serious doubts those forces was anywhere near… Or if they existed at all anymore.

"You are talking about the Phoenix Taskforce that attacked Terra Nova, don't bother they have been defeated and retreated to parts unknown we have actually been trying to hunt down any stragglers and imagine our surprise when we picked up the strange anomaly in this system on a routine scouting mission." Daniels responded.

Clarkson was dumbstruck at the words and he knew that this _Operative_ had no reason to lie to him.

He made his decision…

…

…

…

Michaela Collins had been called to meet Clarkson and his closest officers including the few mercenaries that had joined them.

As Michaela exited the vehicle from where she had moderately led her people's fight for freedom she found Captain Frost of the _Kievan Warriors_ mercenary command and this mysterious man Daniels talking to Adept William Clarkson now commanding the last remnants of the Com Guards on the planet that had not thrown in with Graham.

As she walked to them they stopped talking and turned toward her.

"Well what's going on?" Michaela asked as she walked over.

The tall well-dressed man that had presented himself as Daniels stepped forward to her which made Michaela back up a step.

"Please I mean no umbrage Miss Collins. My allies have come to liberate all those unjustly enslaved and also offer them a place in Clan Dragon." Daniels said extending his hand to her.

"Oh, and my name is Victor Daniels at your service." He added now with an _Irish_ accent.

Michaela extended her hand, "And my name is Michaela Collins." She said guardedly as Victor gently took her hand and brushed his lips over her knuckles.

"I am honoured Miss Collins at making your acquaintance." Victor said and Michaela was actually blushing but did not lose her composure otherwise.

"Err, okay I'm not sure that my people wish to become part of this Clan Dragon Mister Daniels. Though I'm guessing there's not much of a choice is there?" Michaela retorted as she collected herself.

"I understand why you're suspicions but does the name Shannon mean anything to you?" Daniels asked politely smirking as Michaela's brows shot up a bit.

"Yeah and I heard they disappeared in some weird anomaly at the Panpour system." She answered insecurely not knowing exactly where this conversation was going as she shifted her body somewhat placing her right fist on the right hip.

"Well, said anomaly spat them out in the Terra Nova system a few jumps from here and months later not long before the defeat of the Phoenix Taskforce they founded Clan Dragon after the battle of Stormwind." Daniels explained.

Now Clarkson and his officers as well as Captain Frost and her closest officers raised their eyebrows while Michaela's and her second in command jaws dropped…

…

…

…

"Ye have got to be joking!?" Michaela's second in command Seamus Shackleford blurted out in disbelief and totally forgot his belligerent stance.

"As a matter of fact, I am not joking, Clan Dragon was founded by the refugees under James Shannon and his family as well as the Welsh forced labourers that were taken from Panpour by the Roma Nova Syndicate. And they are not alone two of the mercenary commands switched sides just like Captain Frost's unit though one of those commands _were_ under a secret contract to turn on the Com Guard." He explained and then trailed off.

"So, what are the terms of this Clan Dragon then?" Clarkson asked wanting to get things over with.

"The complete surrender of the remaining Com Guard on the planet along with any mercenaries and we are willing to turn over any other Isorla to the former slaves." Daniels said with a more serious tone.

"What? That is unfair we fought against the other mercenaries!" Captain Frost said in an indignant tone.

Daniels put up his hands in a calming gesture.

"We will of course not judge everyone for the actions of some, the ones that fought against Adept Graham and his mercenaries will become bondsmen. This means they will be under the protection of the Clan that accepts their surrender." Daniels explained.

"Is there no other way?" Michaela protested she had no idea what the hell it truly meant to be a _bondsman_ but the very word sounded little better than slave to her.

"What if you just let them leave and they promise never to return?" She added knowing full well how naive it sounded.

Clarkson truly admired this woman though he knew there was really only one realistic way off the planet for him and his people, he gently touched Michaela's shoulder and as she looked at him he shook his head slowly.

"Miss Collins I'm afraid this is the best way." He said tiredly and then turned to Daniels again with a sterner expression.

"Will your people give me back coms for the rest of my people so I can tell them the _good_ news?" He said at which Daniels nodded…

…

…

…

At the central Plaza as well as other areas where both remaining mercenaries and Com Guard troops waited for the inevitable final assault…

"Attention, this is Adept William Clarkson to all remaining Com Guard and mercenary units!" Could be heard across an open channel as well as on speakers in the main base and outlying bases.

"All forces are to surrender their arms immediately and no sabotage just surrender peacefully." Clarkson's steady voice could be heard after a few moments.

"We have been promised civil treatment." He added.

And just as an _answer_ Clan Dragon battlemechs came marching in and also the occasional aerospace fighter flew right over the air defences as if to mock them as only minutes earlier all over the large former slave camp remaining troops exited from their vehicles and mechs and in the command centre the last junior officer had previously shut the automatic defences down and now confirmed the order to surrender.

As Clan mechs marched into the central plaza the men and women of the Com Guard and their mercenary allies stood in the last light of the day as the sun were slowly setting over the battlefield and the base. There were wrecks of battlemechs and vehicles and bodies of the fallen littering the simple streets and the occasional plume of smoke the odd burning mech or vehicle but other than that the only sound now was of the Clan Dragon forces marching into the former base.

At the base's mech bay closest to the command centre, Clarkson and the others including Daniels had come to meet them.

One battlemech in particular drew everyone's eyes but Daniels.

It was nothing that Clarkson had ever seen, as it walked in it looked almost as if it was hunched over, it did have similar chassis as that of so called _melee_ battlemechs like for example the quite new _Axman_ heavy battlemech but instead of a _hatchet_ this mech seemed to be _equipped_ with _clawed_ fingers on either hand, the _hunched_ bit made it seem as if ready to lunge at any moment but as it came to a stop in front of the command centre it straightened out and the claws retracted into the powerful fingers.

While Clan Dragon _warriors_ stood at attention some clan techs docked a ramp to the strange battlemech in the mech bay, and then the hatch opened in the back of the mech cockpit or head and a tall and _reasonably_ muscular and very handsome young man with dark brown short cropped hair and blue-green eyes sort of stepped out and looked at them sternly until his eyes found Clarkson and walked over to him.

Clarkson saluted as he figured this young pup must be the CO of these Clan Dragon warriors.

The young man gave what had to be their kind of salute.

"I am Knight Marcus Reynolds of Clan Dragon and I give you my greetings." He said and Clarkson nodded.

"Adept William Clarkson of the Com Guard and I likewise give you greetings. And I formally offer the surrender of the Com Guard units under my command as well as the mercenaries." Clarkson said courteously.

"Then it is my honour to accept your surrender." _Knight_ Reynolds replied…

…

…

…

Far out in the system a few days later just beyond the nearest gravity well a lone jumpship carrying Adept Graham and his closest supporters was preparing for jump.

"That was a close call Adept Graham. But it doesn't feel right abandoning our own people like this." A female officer said.

Adept Francis Graham turned toward her and made a calm gesture with his hands.

"It can't be helped we have to get back in touch with our people, besides Clarkson and the rest of those traitors was no great loss and the mercenaries… we can always hire more." He explained.

The officer nodded.

"Do you believe all that crap they said about the main Taskforce having been defeated?" She asked worriedly.

"It could be mere boasting but they _did_ jump in here in one of our own ships after all." Graham noted.

"We just have to hope Precentor Radcliff survived and report to him about this debacle." He added.

Then the ship wide intercom blared:

"Attention prepare for hyperspace jump sequence. Hyperspace jump in… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… And the jumpship flashed out of existence on the first of many jumps that would take it to Roma Nova…

…

…

…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **That was chapter 4 and I hope you enjoyed it and if so please scribble down some reviews…**


End file.
